The present invention relates to the carpet extractor arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with the cleaning of floors and above-floor surfaces, such as upholstery, stairs, and the like, using a cleaning solution.
Carpet extractors of the type which apply a cleaning solution to a floor surface and then recover dirty fluid from the surface are widely used for cleaning carpeted and wooden floors in both industrial and household settings. Generally, a recovery tank is provided on the extractor for storing the recovered fluid. A vacuum source, such as a vacuum pump, is mounted to a base frame of the extractor and applies a vacuum to a nozzle adjacent the floor surface. Cleaning solution is delivered from a tank to a distributor adjacent the floor surface. In conventional extractors, it is often difficult to remove the recovery tank while the cleaning fluid tank is positioned on the extractor. When the cleaning solution tank is mounted on the handle it often projects over the recovery tank. When the handle is tipped back to expose the recovery tank, the weight of the cleaning fluid tank and lightened base frame may cause the extractor to tip over, resulting in spillage of cleaning fluid or other damage.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others, while providing better and more advantageous results.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a carpet extractor of the type which applies a cleaning fluid to a floor surface and vacuums dirty cleaning fluid is provided. The carpet extractor includes a base housing. A directing handle is pivotally connected with the base housing for moving the base housing over a floor surface to be cleaned. The handle includes first and second splayed leg members mounted adjacent their lower ends to the base housing. The leg members define an opening therebetween. A first tank is removably mountable in the opening between the splayed leg members and a second tank is mounted on the directing handle. One of the first and second tanks receives a supply of a concentrated cleaning fluid. The other tank receives a supply of a dilutant for diluting the concentrated cleaning fluid to form the cleaning solution.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an upright carpet extractor of the type which applies a cleaning solution to a floor surface and vacuums dirty cleaning solution therefrom is provided. The carpet extractor includes a base housing. A directing handle is connected with the base housing for moving the base housing over a floor surface to be cleaned. The handle includes first and second splayed leg members mounted adjacent their lower ends to the base housing, the leg members defining a generally triangular opening therebetween, and a central member which provides a hand grip at an upper end, the central member being connected to the leg members at a lower end of the central member. A fluid tank is selectively mountable on the directing handle in the opening defined between the leg members.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for attaching a tank to a carpet extractor is provided. The method includes mounting a tank to the directing handle of an upright carpet extractor, including engaging spaced indents on the tank with spaced projections on the directing handle. The method further includes pivoting the tank on the projections from an angled position to a generally upright position.
The many benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed specification.